U.S. Pat. No. 8,747,184 discloses a support structure for placement in a lower periphery of a breast cup for a brassiere. The support structure includes a support component shaped to follow the curve of at least the underside of a wearer's breast. The support component includes a first region formed by a first polymer material and a second region formed by a second polymer material, wherein the first polymer material is harder than the second polymer.
Chinese Utility Model Publication No. CN205624537U discloses a cup for a bra comprising a foam-fabric inner layer for contact with the skin, characterized in that an outer sandwich cloth layer is provided on the side of the foam-fabric inner layer away from the skin. An inner steel ring is sandwiched between the inner edges of the foam-fabric inner layer and the outer sandwich cloth layer. The outer sandwich cloth layer has at least two fabric layers and a support comprising hot melt yarn between the two fabric layers.